An Unexpected Love Tale
by BambooGenie
Summary: Raven is the new girl at school after a horrible tradgedy stole her family away from her. Does she make friends? or better, does she fall in love? Join Raven on her Journey through her first year in highschool.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another story!**

 **Im probably not gonna include anythign that happens from the actual anime, just because i am introducing a new character that isn't in the actual anime/manga**

 **I dont own the anime/manga so yeahh**

* * *

I watched as it burned. It all burned. The bricks fell as the cement melted. The wooden porch in the back garden lit up like a bonfire. You could hear the screams of the people inside, desperately hoping that their lives will be spared by the flames.

I started to laugh. I was a maniac. I held a bottle of petrol in one hand, my face hidden by my hair as I laughed manically. I was crazy. I set this fire, and thought it was funny. This was the best thing in my life.

I awoke with a scream. "AGGGHHH!" Sweat pouring down my forehead, and drenching my bed shirt.

My maid ran into my room, "M'lady? Are you okay?" she asked, concern roughly scratched across her face.

"I'm fine Holly. Just a nightmare"

"Was it the one about the fire?"

"Yes"

"M'lady, if I may, have you thought about going to see someone?"

"I have Holly, and I don't think I want to, not yet"

"Very well M'lady. But just so that you know, the death of the master and mistress was not your fault. You were at school when it happened. No one blames you"

"I know Holly, thank you. But I can't help but think that if I had been home that da, I could've stopped it"

"That may be true, but what if you couldn't have stopped it? Then you would've perished in the fire as well, and your family line would've ended"

"You're right Holly, thank you"

"You're welcome M'lady" She said, smiling down at me. She turned to walk away, before she turned back and said, "By the way M'lady, don't go back to sleep, you have to be up now, breakfast is ready, and you have your tour around Ouran Academy today. Your uncle is expecting at precisely 10 am today"

"Yes Holly" Holly turned around and left. I threw the covers off, and swung my legs around the side of my bed. I sighed to myself. I hadn't quite gotten over my dream. The dark shadow of my nightmare loomed over me.

*explanation time*

I should probably explain. 6 months ago, before I started high school, my parents and younger brother passed away. The gas on the fire had apparently been left on, and the fire started when my father lit one of his cigars. Our home burnt down. My family inside. All whilst I was at school.

Due to that, I went to live with my last relative, my uncle. My uncle was not only rich, but he was famous. My whole family was famous. But my parents passed their inheritance to my uncle, although the rest of our fortune goes to me when I turn 18.

Today, is my tour around my new school that I will be attending soon. I'm only going there because my Uncle is the headmaster. But he suggested a fresh start for me, after everything that had happened. And, I agreed.

*end of explanation*

I got up and picked out my purple tartan skirt, a black vest top, my purple knee high converse, and my scarf and black and red stripy gloves. I ran through my room looking for my phone when it was on my desk all along. I grabbed my beanie with cat ears, and my headphones and walked out my room.

I ran down the stairs and into the dining room, greeting all the staff that worked at my uncle's mansion. I picked up a slice of toast and headed towards the door. "Madame Raven?" I swivelled around to see my butler Johnathon standing behind me, "Will you be needing your coat today?"

"Um, probably not John, but thanks anyway" I raced out the door, and into black car that waited outside for me. I climbed into the car, just as I heard John sigh, "Actually madam, the name is Johnathon" I giggled as we drove away.

I loved music. Music was my getaway from everything that had happened. I could use it to escape to another world. It was my life. I couldn't imagine my life without music. I slipped my headphones on over my hat, so that it covered my ears. I played my tunes through my headphones, just enough so that I didn't have to hear the noise that my bodyguard and driver we creating. I looked out the window as the world drove past us. I watched in awe, as the beautiful sights that my eyes were met with slipped past in a blur.

20 minutes later and we started to slow down. I noticed that we were pulling up to the notorious school known as Ouran Academy. 'So this is where I am going to spend the next couple of years studying' I thought.

The car came to a stop just outside the doors of the great school. My chauffer climbed out of the driver's seat, and wandered around to my car door. He opened the door, signalling for me to exit the vehicle. I climbed out with little effort, and slipped my headphones around my neck, my music still playing, just loudly enough so that I could still hear what was playing.

As I climbed out of the car, I was greeted by my uncle, "Raven! Darling! You sure took your time didn't you" He waltzed down the stairs of the school towards me. "It's only Half past nine. I'm half an hour early?" I told him, confused at why he thought I was late.

"Yes well, never mind. How was the journey?"

"It was okay I guess"

"Good. Let's get started then shall we? No doubt you cannot wait to see the rest of this wonderful establishment?"

"Uh, yeah sure, let's go with that" I said, unsure if I still actually wanted to be here.

I climbed up the stairs of the school and joined my uncle as we entered the great halls, followed by my bodyguard. Little did I notice the shadowy figures stood in one of the classroom windows to my right. I was too concerned with trying to avoid being hugged by my uncle who did nothing but feel sorry for me, he was also always really cheery…all the damn time.

* * *

 **Hey guys, here is the first chapter, let me know what you think, like if I should carry on at all...**

 **The host club will be introduced in the next chapter btw (spoilers) this chapter was just getting to know Raven, and understamding her back story a bit more. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

We walked through the halls of the Academy. We had been walking for what seemed like hours. It was quiet, except for the slight chatter from the students in their classrooms. We headed to my uncle's office, where he pulled out a chair for me to sit in. Then he walked over to the other side of his desk, where he took a seat of his own. My bodyguard waited out the front of my uncle's office, as he was instructed.

"So Raven, when do you think you want to start?"

"Um, I don't know. I would like to look around more. Do you have any clubs that might interest me?"

"We might do actually. Here at Ouran Academy, we are we very well known for our students and the clubs they attend. Here follow me" My uncle got out of his seat, and walked out the door. I did as I was told, and followed him.

"Raven, what sort of things do you like doing?"

"Erm, I don't really know. I like doing a lot of stuff really"

"Okay, well, I'll just show you everything then" He said, with an incredibly irritating grin spread across his face. "Um, okay then?" I said, yet again, still uncertain if I actually wanted to be here.

We walked into the art classrooms and looked around. My uncle watched as I stared at the pieces former students had created, and laughed when I started to interrogate the music teachers about their students, and the piano pieces they taught them. My uncle seemed to be enjoying himself, as he watched me include myself in discussion with other students. Something he hadn't seen before as I had been more withdrawn than usual after the incident.

We got up and left the second music room they had. We walked past another door in the hallway. I stopped outside thinking that we were going to go inside, but my uncle continued down the hall. "Um, uncle?"

"Yes Raven?" he sopped and turned to face me. I pointed towards the door, "What about in here? The sign says it's another music room?"

"Ah yes. But it's not used as another music room. You wouldn.t be interested in what's in here"

"Oh okay" I responded. I didn't know quite how to feel about my uncle's response, but I didn't argue. Just as I was about to walk away, a small group of girls pushed past me so rudely, and I fell backwards, into the door, creating a loud thud against the door. The girls didn't bother to stop and see if I was okay, they carried on walking, and as soon as they came, they were gone.

I sat up, and rubbed the back of my head. Damn, those girls were rude. That's one thing that put me off about this school, I heard the girls here were all really bitchy. I guess I could only believe it if I saw it. My uncle had already disappeared out of sight. I guessed he thought I was still following him or something. I was too wrapped up on checking myself for a concussion and things that I didn't notice one of the doors that I had fallen into had opened.

"Yes?" A voice from behind me asked. I swivelled around as best I could whilst still being seated on the floor. A boy was poking his head out from behind the door. He looked down and saw me on the floor. "What're you doing down there?"

"Oh, uh, some girls pushed me, and I fell into the door. Sorry" This boy opened the door wider and walked out from behind it. He held his hand out to me, and I gladly took it. He helped pull me to my feet. He was shorter than he looks from the floor. "Oh, that's mean. Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I just hit my head, that's all"

"Oh good. So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Raven. Raven Utsukushi-sa"

"Utsukushi-sa? Oh! Are you related to the head? Funny, I didn't think he had any children"

"Uh no, I'm not his daughter, he's my uncle"

"Uncle? Oh!" He started, "Oh, Oh I'm so sorry about your family" He said, the tone of the conversation suddenly got dark, along with the hall. "It's okay. I guess it couldn't be helped" I tried to force a smile, but I guess he saw through it. I wanted the subject changed, and fast, "Oh, I never caught your name?" I asked. "My name? Uh, my name is Haruhi Fujioka! Pleasure to meet you"

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine. My Uncle has told me a little about you. You got in by scholarship didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Congratulations! You're an asset to this school, I promise" I gave another smile. But I think he knew that I wasn't happy right now. I think the subject change gave it away. I wanted to be nice to Haruhi as, he was the only person from this school I had spoken to, that hadn't been rude to me.

"So, Raven, are you thinking of starting here?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm here to look around today, and look at the cubs I could take part of. So far, I have art and music down" It was nice to talk to Haruhi. He seemed to genuinely understand me, which was nice for a change. "Hey! Haruhi! Where are you! We want you to try this on!" heard a voice from inside the room yell. Haruhi straightened, and had an expression of desperation across his face. "Raven, please, I beg you, hide me" I let Haruhi hide behind me as a boy with light ginger hair came to the door. He held a pink dress in his hand, "Oh, uh, hi?" He said.

"Hi?" I replied, unsure on what was happening. "You haven't seen someone about this high, brown hair and brown eyes come out here have you?" He asked, holding his hand just under his shoulder, indicating the height of the 'missing' Haruhi. I didn't know if I liked him very much. He didn't talk to me very nicely, but he wasn't exactly rude either.

"Uh-" I started just as Haruhi crawled out from behind me. "I'm here" he explained, looking defeated. "Hey Haruhi, who's your new friend?"

"Oh, this is Raven. Raven Utsukushi-sa. Her uncle is the head of Ouran"

"Oh" He started, "Nice to meet you" Somehow, I felt like I had offended him with nothing but my presence. "Yeah" Haruhi replied. "You should come introduce her to the guys" The mystery boy said. Haruhi didn't look happy with that idea, but agreed anyway. The boy disappeared back behind the door, the pink gown still in his hand. Before we went into the room, Haruhi turned to face me and said, "I'm going to warn you now, you're about to meet a bunch of guys, who're completely crazy. Also, it might be a good idea to watch where you step. If you break anything, they will rope you into working for them to pay off the debt. That's what they did to me" I couldn't help but giggle at Haruhi. Which was nice, because me smiling, made him smile.

I followed Haruhi into the third music room, and was greeted by a faceful of petals, and roses. "What the fu-" I started, before being interrupted by a blonde boy, kneeling before me, with my hand in his, and his lips gently pressed against the back of my hand. He pulled away just to say, "Greetings, my beautiful princess" I slowly pulled my hand away and wiped it on my skirt. I saw a smile creep across Haruhi's face. I turned and asked, "Is this what you meant?" He didn't answer, he just nodded.

The blonde boy stood up and said, "let us introduce ourselves. I, my dear, am the king of this club, my name is Tamaki" He bowed before going to sit in a chair in the middle of the group of boys that I had been greeted by. A boy with hair as black as coal stepped forward and stuck his hand out, indicating a handshake. I shook it just as he said, "I am Kyoya. I technically run this establishments funds" This guy seemed really blunt, and acted as if he didn't actually want be here.

Next a tall boy, with a smaller blonde boy on his shoulders, stepped forward, "I'm Honey!" the blonde boy stated, before pointing to the taller boy that he was sat on and said, "And this is my cousin Mori!" Mori nodded at me. I got the feeling that he didn't really talk much. "Nice to meet you both" I replied, as nicely as I could, because the blonde boy looked like he might cry if I didn't.

Next, the boy from earlier stood forward, but there was someone exactly like him, holding is arm like they were a couple. Twins. Identical twins. I had never seen twins before, I didn't socialise much, so I was pretty stunned. One of the twins bent down and kissed my hand, a bit like Tamaki did (just not as creepily) and said, "I am Hikaru. We met in the corridor earlier"

'Well, at least I knew which one I met first' I thought to myself. Hikaru continued, "And this is my brother, Kaoru" He said, moving out the way for his twin to kiss my hand also. Unlike Hikaru, Kaoru made eye contact with me, which admittedly, gave me butterflies. Although he looked exactly like his brother, he seemed way more attractive.

Kaoru stood up straight and went and stood back with his brother and the others. "And you've already met Haruhi" Kyoya stated bluntly.

"It's nice to meet you all" I said, I looked at them all. Making eye contact with everyone of them, then I hit Kaoru. We made eye contact yet again, and I suddenly felt very warm. I had never experienced this before. What was it? Either way, I felt ill. I just couldn't decide if it was in a good way.

Suddenly there was a large crash at the door, and my uncle burst into the room, screaming my name, "Raven! There you are!" He shouted. "I was worried! If you're parents knew I had lost you-!" He stopped himself. He realised what he had just said, and the look on his face suddenly showed that he regretted it straight away. "Raven, I'm so-"

"Don't" I stopped him. I faced the floor and let my hair cover my face. I started to cry. The sudden realisation about how much I missed my family hit me. And it hit me hard. I remembered my dream, which just made it all worse. "Don't say you're sorry. Not again. I'm sick of it. Especially when you don't mean it!" I was angry now. My sadness turned into rage. I felt really warm. I felt like I was going to explode. I looked up to face my uncle. He could see I was angry. I was so angry that I was crying. I was shaking. Every bit of my felt like it was on fire.

I pushed past my uncle, and walked out the room. I raced down the hall, and into the gardens. I didn't know where I was going. My only instinct was run. Run fast, run far. And don't look back.

* * *

 **Hey guys, here is the second chapter, let me know what you think, like if I should carry on at all..**

 **This isn't the main part of the story. I want to try and make this one long for you. Please let me know what you think! I would love to hear back from you!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I kept running. Running, running, running. I ran into a maze. I didn't notice this, so I kept running. I finally stopped when I hit a gazebo. I need to rest. I sat down in the gazebo, and panted. I did this until it started to rain.

I always loved the rain. It always had calming properties for me, always had a way to make me forget about everything that made me mad, or sad, and at this point, it was just what I needed. I walked out of the gazebo, and went and stood in the rain. I took my headphones and hat off, I didn't want them to get wet, and I left them underneath.

I stood in the rain, and let it soak through my clothes. I let it soak my hair and let it drench my face. This was relaxing. This was all the therapy I needed these days, and it was worth getting a cold for.

I cherished these moments. Now that I lived with my uncle, I wasn't allowed to do this very often and that saddened me. I was so happy right now. The rain had completely washed away the anger I had for my uncle. I didn't care what he said to me, I felt bad about what I had said to him though.

Of course he meant it when he said he was sorry. It was sister and brother-in-law/best friend, it was also his 9 month old nephew. I stopped looking at the sky, and looked around. I hit my =self in the head a whispered, "You stupid child"

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. I got myself lost in a maze, in the rain. This is such a cliché.

 ***Kaoru'S POV***

It took me a while to realise what was happening. I had just met Raven, when her uncle came in and she got all upset. She ran out the door, shouting at her uncle. What was happening?

Suddenly her uncle apologised to us, "I'm sorry boys. You didn't need to hear, or see that. Heck, she didn't need that, not right now"

"Um, sir?" I heard myself say, "What WAS that about?" Raven's uncle suddenly looked really sad, but he sighed at started like he was going to tell a story.

"Six months ago, Raven's mother, father and 9 month old brother died in a house fire. Raven had gone to school like she usually would. She was quite happy to do so. Little did she know, that she had let the gas for the fire on, from where she had used it the previous night. Her father was a smoker you see. He loved his cigars. Anyway, after Raven had gone to school, he obviously lit one of his cigars. This caused an explosion, which then went to cause the fire. You see, Raven was the one who forgot to turn the gas off, so she blames herself. She beats herself up over it, and because of it, she has horrifying nightmares that scare her out of sleep. She spends most of her time avoiding sleep, as she doesn't want to have nightmares about that night. The thing is. I don't think it was an accident. Raven's mother always told me that Raven didn't usually use the fire, as she didn't know how to set it, so if she didn't know how to set it, how was the gas on? I think someone was trying to kill her family purposely. The thing is, Raven refuses to talk to anyone. So she makes herself suffer alone" Raven's uncle finished.

"That's terrible!" I heard Haruhi exclaim. It really was. I felt bad for her. She lost her family in something that could've been a murder, and she blames herself. No one should go through that, especially on their own. "Please don't tell her my suspicions. I don't want her to think about it. I want her to get over it, or at least until I can prove it was a murder" The headmaster added. We all agreed not to tell her. A few minutes later we had all agreed to go look for her, to save her uncle the trouble. Haruhi went to comfort the headmaster in his office whilst we went to look for her. We all split up.

Not long after that, I was racing through the school gardens, in desperate hope of finding Raven. I wanted to find her badly. It was starting to rain, and from what I saw, she didn't have any waterproof clothing.

I was so wrapped up in my head that I didn't notice that I was about to run straight into someone, or at least, I didn't notice until it was too late. ' **THWACK!'** I ended up on the wet floor. Ew.

 ***Raven's POV***

Ow. I was rubbing my head for the second time today, and I was on the floor…for the second time today! "Ow! Watch where you're going" I shouted at the boy next to me. I looked up and saw one of the twins. I got the butterflies in my stomach once again, and I knew, it was Kaoru. I didn't feel like this with his brother.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked him, quickly getting to my feet to help him up, just as Haruhi had done to me, only an hour before. "Uh, yeah I'm okay. Are you? You ran away? We were worried about you"

"You were?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"It's just, you guys don't really know me, that's all"

"Oh, well yeah, you're uncle wanted us to look for you"

"Oh okay" My heart dropped slightly. Why was I sad? What was wrong with me? Seriously?

It was still raining. I looked up once again, and this time Kaoru followed my gaze. "Oh yeah, It's raining" He said, as if just realising it for the first time, "Are you not cold?" He asked me as we turned to face each other again. "A little" I replied, "It was my fault, I should've brought a coat"

"Probably" Kaoru grinned at me. Dammit he was cute. Like REALLY cute. I smiled back. We walked and sat in the gazebo, whilst we waited for the rain to stop. I started to shiver slightly, so he took off his blazer and put it around my shoulders, "Next time you want to go running in the rain, bring a coat" He said, cheekily. I laughed as we watched the rain pour down around us.

* * *

 **Hey guys, here is the third chapter, let me know what you think, like if I should carry on at all...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to Kaoru prodding me, "Raven. Hey Raven, wake up. The rain has stopped" He said, still poking me. I opened my eyes, and surely enough, the rain had stopped, in fact, I had to squint as the sun was peering through the clouds, and straight into my face.

"Oh yeah" I said, still feeling a little drowsy, "Wait! Did we fall asleep?!"

"Well, you did. I just didn't wake you up. Although, your face is really bony, and now my shoulder and my arm are numb. Thanks" He said, sticking his thumb up at me. He seemed serious, but I couldn't tell. He also seemed like he was being sarcastic at the same time.

"Oh, sorry" I replied. I felt bad, but he seemed really off at the moment, I don't know.

"Raven!" I heard my uncle's voice come running towards me, with the rest of the host club quickly in tow. "Uh, hi?" I was slightly shocked to see him out here, let alone running. He ran up to me, and just as I was standing up, he pulled me into a tight embrace, "Raven, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said, I was just worried"

"You know, breathing is a pretty good thing?" I said, as his 'hug' literally felt like I was suffocating, then it dropped and he let go, "Oh, sorry"

"It's fine"

"Raven, are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired" I said, managing an actual smile, something I hadn't accomplished in a while. "Really? You're tired? You just fell asleep" Kaoru complained. "Well, thanks for that asswipe" I said to him, feeling slightly annoyed. I watched as Hikaru and Tamaki started to laugh at Kaoru, as he sat on the floor, twiddling his thumbs. I felt a smile creep up on my face, and I must say, I didn't regret it.

"So Raven, do you think it's time to go home?" My uncle asked me. "Probably, but if I do, Holly is going to have me up and about doing things, when in reality, I just want to sit in bed and eat ice cream"

"Well, why don't you spend the day with me?" I turned to face Haruhi, "If your uncle is okay with that of course?"

"Hm, I don't know. I do have shopping I want to get done. I also have to go out and buy my uniform for Monday. Thank you anyway though" I replied. Haruhi looked slightly sad about it, but he soon accepted my decision. I just don't think he wanted to be left alone with the others. "So Raven, does that mean you want to come here?" My uncle asked me. I looked towards Kaoru (who was still getting laughed at by Tamaki and Hikaru) and I felt the butterflies once again. I then looked back at my uncle and said, "Yeah. Yeah I think I do"

"Good!" he said. He seemed way too happy about this, but never mind.

"Well guys, I had better be going. The shops close in a couple hours. I'll see you Monday!" I said as I walked towards the front of the school. I turned and waved to everyone, and then slipped my headphones over my head once again, and crawled into the back of the car. Everyone was still waving as the car pulled out of Ouran Academy. But it wouldn't be the last time. And slowly, a smile grew across my face. I was excited for the future. I was excited to come back to school.

 ***Raven's uncle's POV***

I watched as Raven's car pulled out of the school. The notorious host club and I continued to wave until she had driven out of sight. I turned to face the boys, and let my face grow into a glare. "You all have a job to do"

The host club looked confused as they all turned to face me. Haruhi asked me, "And what's that?"

"Your job is to look after her when she joins. Raven has always struggled with making friends, especially since her parents passed away, but seems to get on well with all of you. I will even pay you if I have to"

The entire host cub looked slightly astonished, until Tamaki stepped forward and replied, "It would be our honour. Free of charge" He said, as he bowed at me. I placed my arms behind my back, and started off towards my office, before stopping and saying, "Good. If anything happens to her, I will hold you all personally responsible. See you on Monday boys!" And I left them to stare at the gate, as if following the trail my niece had left.

 ***Raven's POV***

I had been texting Haruhi since Friday. It was now Sunday, and I was led in bed reading a book and texting Haruhi. We had exchanged numbers not long before I left the school. I was still excited to be starting tomorrow, but as the minutes passed, I slowly grew more and more anxious.

I put my phone down next to me, as I sat upright and stared at my uniform that hung on the other side of my room. I threw the covers off and climbed out of bed. I walked over to my new uniform, and stood in front of the mirror. I looked myself up and down. What was I doing? I was going to wear the most horrific yellow dress tomorrow, and I still had my blonde hair. Ew (yes, my hair was blonde, and I had green eyes).

I ran over to my drawers, and opened up the top one. I looked in and pulled out a couple of boxes. Oh yeah. This is just what I need before starting a new school. It may not go best with the uniform, but it was better than having blonde hair. I grabbed my phone and a towel and ran into my bathroom.

I turned on the shower and sat in front of the mirror on the floor. I let my hair out of the plaits it was in, and brushed through with my comb. Then it began.

A couple hours had passed and I was climbing into bed with a towel wrapped around my hair. I sat in bed for a little while, and text goodnight to Haruhi, before turning off my lamp and lying down. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I really couldn't.

I lay down silently, and let my eyes droop closed. I allowed myself to drift off into a silent sleep, as for once in a long time, I slept without any trouble. I slept right through to the next morning up to the point where my alarm began to ring.

Monday. Bring it on.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded much recently. I broke my laptop, so I'm having to borrow my mums, which means I won't have as much time as my brother keeps stealing it. Anyway, I know it's kinda short, but it should do for now. Thank you for all the reviews and messages, I really appreciate it.

But here is chapter 4. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!


End file.
